


My Friend is Trying to get with Your Friend and We End Up on a Double Date (Day 2)

by notoneforreality



Series: 30 Days of Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day Prompt Challenge, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenagers, Teenlock, Third- and fourth-wheeling, but no we're not dating, coffee-shop, dammit Greg, don't look like that, unintentional double date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/notoneforreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This prompt has been changed from 'My friend is trying to get with your friend and we end up on a double date' to 'My friend is trying to get with your brother and we end up on a double date' to fit in with the continuity :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friend is Trying to get with Your Friend and We End Up on a Double Date (Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatySummers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/gifts).



Now John understood why Greg had been so sketchy about knowing Mycroft Holmes. They were very close friends at the very least, but both of them were sending the other some very obvious hints that the other one kept missing. John was about ready to shove the both of their faces together. He had been brought along for 'support' and also because Greg had probably asked Mycroft to 'hang out with his friends'. John's only comfort was that Mycroft had apparently done the same thing and Sherlock was skulking along behind the others. John fell into step with him.

"How does Greg know Mycroft, then?"

"You know the toy shop in town? Mycroft and I work there on the weekends. Your friend Greg came in with his little sister and they started talking."

John nodded.

"You have a job, then?" He asked.

"Yeah. And I sometimes help Mummy out on her rounds after school. She works for UPS," Sherlock added in response to John's question look. "I'm sorry, by the way, in advance."

"What? Why?"

"Mycroft and your friend are going to be very much wrapped up in themselves so I'm afraid I'll be all you have for company for the most part."

"That's not a problem. You’re a friend."

"You only met me properly the other day. Besides, I don't have friends."

"Come on, Sherlock. Everybody has friends."

Sherlock quickened his step slightly. Not enough to race ahead of John, but enough to show that he was finished with the subject. 

They turned into The Styx, a coffee shop that was popular with the young male population of Aneylen in particular.

"It's named one of the rivers of the underworld, you know." Sherlock was speaking again as they pushed into the dimly lit building. The fact stirred a memory in John's mind and he nodded. "There are five," Sherlock continued, "the Styx, the Acheron, the Lethe, the Phlegethon and the Cocytus."

"The Acheron, isn't that a river in Greece?"

"You know it?"

"Mum and Dad met there. They were both on holiday. Believe me, I've heard enough of those stories." John pretended to gag. Sherlock didn't laugh.

The two younger boys followed the older ones up to the counter where the first couple order and wandered off. John stared after them.

"Yeah, thanks for asking us," he called. Neither Greg nor Mycroft responded. John shook his head and turned back to Sherlock. "The pair of them, huh. Anyway, what do you want?"

"Huh?"

"To order. What do you want?"

"Oh. I'll just have a tea please."

"Nothing to eat? Okay. Can we have two teas and a chocolate chip muffin, please?" The waitress nodded with a smile and John looked for the other two, only to see they had sat at a couple's table in the corner. He sighed in fond exasperation and found another table. He sat down with Sherlock. "Better make sure Mary doesn't see me, she'll get me for fraternizing with the enemy!" John chuckled. Sherlock looked confused.

"Who's Mary?"

"My boss up at Starbucks."

"Oh, I didn't know you worked there."

"After school on Thursdays and Fridays. Just to earn a bit, you know."

Sherlock hesitated before nodding, and John could see in his eyes that Sherlock knew exactly why he wanted to earn some money, but he was grateful to him for not calling him out on the little lie. Just then, the waitress came over with their orders and smiled at the pair of them. John flushed and shook his head minutely at her when Sherlock went to find milk and sugar. The waitress raised an eyebrow and John covered his bright red face. When he took his hands away, Sherlock was sipping from his cup, the waitress was gone and there was milk and sugar in his tea. John went redder and barely swallowed a groan before taking a gulp of the warm, brown liquid and glancing over to Greg and Mycroft.

Next time Greg asked him to hang out, he was checking the guest list first.


End file.
